On a night like this
by witty-sun
Summary: A fatal bite cause the change in Sakura,and now,the gang must go on a perilous journey to get the Sakura they know back.Dead or Alive. PG13 for some violence later on in the chapter


On a night like this...  
  
Witty_sun AKA Stephanie:Ok,i put this up a long time ago but the response wasn't that good.But,a few of my good friends encourage me to put this up again,so here you are!!I do hope for reviews though,please??? Disclaimer:i don't own anything accept myself you get it??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful full moon and cloudless night,and here i am,standing at the top of Tokyo Tower,looking for a kill.  
  
Why??  
  
Just because of that stupid bite my "mentor" gave me,that bite that changed my life forever.I was turned into a killing monster then,a monster which craves for blood,a monster whom humans called.....a vampire.I was bitter,i went on a killing rage,and even killed my "mentor".Before i knew it,i had turned into a powerful vampire.  
  
Why again??  
  
Because of all the blood i've drank,and all of the people i've killed.Blood give me and all vampires power,and my rage on top of it gave me strength,strength i've never know.Looking back,why,it almost seems alright to me..  
  
My name is Stephanie Mchonall,before i turned into a vampire of course.Yeah,i'm a girl,no...a woman instead,but not a normal one....Not all vampires are men of course...I'm now known as "Stab",a name which i've given myself.A hateful name in fact,but...who cares anyway??It's a beautiful name to me...  
  
I sniffed the air,and at once my eyes caught a certain emerald green eyed girl walking alone in a deserted alley.Emerald eyes eh??Why,it's the colour of my eyes too.  
  
Coincidence or what??  
  
I jumped off from the building at once,flying towards her.Ah....My first prey of this beautiful night,and a teen one too.Teenage's blood are sweet.Well to me it is,other vampires prefer infant's blood,but naw,it's TOO sweet for me.I licked my lips in anticipation.I stopped in front of her,slowly lowering myself onto the ground.Ah...The sweet smell..Blood...That girl's eyes widen,but she did not run.I guess she's rooted to the ground,too scared to run.  
  
Without hesitating i bared the digusting teeth that what humans called fangs and sink it into the young girl's neck.The blood flowed into my mouth easily.That girl didn't even struggle.Her body was weakening.As i am about to taste the last drop of her blood,my chest hit against something on her neck.A necklace of some sort.I hold her away from me,and took the necklace out.Her face was pale.I smiled.It always happens to my victims.  
  
A spark of recognition hit me as i stare at that necklace..no i mean that MAGIC necklace,that once belongs to Clow Reed.I smiled lovingly at it.It brought back old memories.Then staring at that girl i bit,i wonder if she is the descendent of Clow Reed.If she is.....  
  
I quickly cut a slit on my wrist and let one drop of the blood into her opened mouth.I tilt her head,and sees that one drop slide down her throat.The damage is done,but that's all i can do to save her,turn her into a vampire.She'll live forever anyway,what's wrong??Just for the small price of living on blood instead of food and never be able to go into church.And unlike vampires in stories and HUMAN stories,a vampire CAN stand sunlight or any kind of lights.  
  
Foolish humans....  
  
It's only a matter of staying out too long in the sun,the craving for blood will be greater.It's no big deal,you'll get use to it.I saw her moaning a little.I know just what she wants.  
  
Humans' blood.  
  
Easy.  
  
I flew off again,and spotted,almost immediatly,two hunkies walking along the pavement.She's pretty lucky.Her first bite are two hunkies.I swept down,grab them by their clothes and slit their throat.  
  
Then i took them to her.It's easy,i mean,i've been doing this for centuries.Easy as ABC,though i haven't been to school for a very long time.  
  
As i approached her,i knew she's already much too anxious for blood.I threw them onto her.And she sinks her fangs into them.  
  
I knew it,my job is done.I'll reveal myself to her some other day.She needs rest now.As expected,she plopped down again on the floor.I walked towards her.  
  
She's more beautiful than i thought,almost an angel...ALMOST...Until i turn her into a monster,a blood sucking monster.  
  
Well,sniffing the air,i caught myself wanting more blood.  
  
After all,hunting makes me hungrier.But before that...I gotta hid the corpses.I don't want the poor girl freaking out at the sight of 2 dead men beside her.  
  
Someone is coming,i can sense it.  
  
I took the corpse and flew to a rooftop.Just in time too,as a amber eye boy came running to her.I was getting ready to strike."Sakura!!!Sakura Kinomoto!!!!!What happened???"He asked anxiously,checking her pulse.I smiled.  
  
Sakura???So thats her name...I'll find her...someday......So thats how i decided to spare this boy,after all he might be able to take care of this Sakura."Probably as food to her..."I was thinking.And what i didn't know was,that he'll teach me one of the most important lessons in my "life",some day.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran had been walking along the pavement,until he saw sometime flying out from the sky,and grabbing 2 guys.He hid and then had followed it,only to find Sakura unconscious,lying on the ground.He took Sakura's pulse..and......  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran felt himself trembling as he withdraw his hands from hers.There was no pulse.  
  
It couldn't be,it just couldn't be...  
  
Syaoran's mind was racing,his heart pounding."It couldn't be,it just couldn't be...."Syaoran repeated many times and shaked his head,as something suspiciously like salty water drips down from his eyes.  
  
With shaky hands he raised his handphone to his ears,after dialing the police number.  
  
"How can you leave so soon??I haven't told you i love you.We're still young.I've many things to tell and do...."Syaoran mind was racing with all these thoughts.A sharp voice cuts his thoughts."Hello??This is the police station."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
Oblivious to Syaoran,Sakura had woke up.The first thing Sakura did was to stare at the small puddle of blood beside her.She had no recollection of whatsoever had happened to her.  
  
All she can think of is how thirsty she is,and how the blood of that guy inches away from her taste like.She did not recognize Syaoran.Unknown to Sakura,her fangs are coming out again.All she felt was a tingling feeling in her mouth.  
  
"Ahhh......"Sakura let out a moan.Syaoran turn around quickly,but Sakura had already stand up,and her newly grown fangs are clearly visible to Syaoran.  
  
"Saku..."Syaoran started,but Sakura lunged at him already.  
  
Even Syaoran's fast reflexes are too slow for her.In second Sakura had him pinned to the wall."Sakura!!!What are you doing!!!!!!!"Syaoran shouted.  
  
Sakura bare her fangs even more,but a trace of recognition flashed through her mind.She brushed it off.  
  
She hissed at him.Syaoran,no longer taking any more nonsense from her,whispered a sorry before kicking her away.Sakura knocked into the wall behind her before fainting.  
  
Sakura is too weak,she did not consume enough blood to become powerful enough yet.  
  
Syaoran looked at her suspiciously.He had felt her pulse and it's dead,but why......  
  
Yet he felt a kind of joy in him,when he saw Sakura up and so alive,and not the dead Sakura he saw.He may have the time to tell her about his feelings.  
  
Syaoran just never have the courage to admits to him liking her.He feared rejection and pain,and thus kept to himself.But it was this angel who break through the cold ice around him and yet after 7 years of being best friends with her,he still dare not admit his feelings.  
  
Hesitating,he cautiously edge near Sakura and after seeing that she is safe,carried her up and sent her back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was lying on the bed,with a pained look on her face.Now and then,she'll fidget a little.All the while Syaoran and Touya were beside her bed.Of course,Touya wasn't too happy about the "chinese gaki" in his house,but he got no choice but to let Syaoran in,as Fujikata was away and he was so called "in charge" of Sakura.  
  
"What happened to Sakura???"Touya asked coldly,though there was undoubtly a trace of anxiety in his voice.Syaoran shrugged."I found her in an alley,anything before that,i'm not sure."Syaoran answered in monotone.  
  
"If i find the bastard who did this to Sakura.....i'm going kick his ass and give him a good lesson.....And i still don't believe Sakura would attack you,though i think it would do you some good..."Touya muttered,hands clenching into a fist.  
  
"Yeah..problem is.Do you know who did this???"Syaoran replied sarcastically."And if you don't believe me,there;'s nothing i can do about it..."He is still wondering about how can there be no pulse and yet still kicking and alive.Touya frowned at him."So what do you reckon we do,birdbrain???"  
  
Before the staring contest starts,Sakura woke up,moaning a little.In a second,Touya and Syaoran are by her side."How are you feeling Sakura???"Touya asked concernly.  
  
Sakura seems dazed.  
  
Of course she's dazed.A beginner vampire need alot of blood to boost the power,and after being a full fledged vampire,all you need is 2 meals per day.  
  
Sakura almost recognized Syaoran,before hunger took over her.  
  
Sakura bared her fangs and snared at them.Touya gaped in disbelieve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Witty_sun AKA Stephanie:Oki,tell me whether this is good.After all this is my first try at vampires story.Just review ok?? 


End file.
